Bullet Between the Eyes
by Aeternus.Flamma
Summary: Jackson has moved on after his failed mission with Lisa. He is now in New York and after a highclass businesswoman. Will anyone be around to stop him? Will she have a nice collection of sharpened pens waiting for him? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bullet Between the Eyes

Summary: So I might just be a Max Kasch fan. And he played the Headphone Kid. And I love him. So I've been forced by my obsessive stalker side of my brain to write my version of a sequel. And Headphone boy will star, just no longer as Headphone boy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but my own character, Trinity Orestes.

* * *

"It seems he will recover," a doctor holding a clipboard next to a 'hospital' bed sighed. 

"Perfect. How long?" Another voice entered.

"Well, now that he's woken from his coma, it's just a matter of when he's ready to start moving again. He's perfectly fine now. He shouldn't smoke though. His throat is still healing," the doctor handed the clipboard over and put his hands into his pockets.

"Good, good. I suppose there is no longer any need for you," the other voice stated. A gun was heard and a thump followed. Jackson opened his eyes to see the scene that lay before him. His boss, Tryan, was staring down at him. "We paid a lot of money to get you back into our hands. We do not tolerate failure."

"I know sir," Jackson's voice was raspy.

"You, of course, can make it up to us. There is a young lady in New York. Her company is growing to be far too powerful. This of this a Caesar verses the Senate. Her fellow company men want her taken to them, so they may kill her together—then no one person bares the blame. The sooner you get moving, the happier I'll be. Think about it," and the businessman whom ran the hit man society was gone. Jackson put his arm over his eyes. It was never ending.

""

Two weeks since his departure from the secret hospital, Jackson was sitting on a Subway heading into Manhattan, reading the newest copy of _Times._ He had checked up on little miss Lisa before he had left from Miami. She had practically become a celebrity for her 'courageous' deeds. It made him sick.

He thought on his latest job. He felt rather confident in everything; at least, with the way things were going. Because he was no longer down south, which was where he typically conducted his business, he needn't worry about anyone recognizing him. He was even able to use Jackson Rippner without worrying.

For the next eight weeks, he would have to track down this Trinity Orestes and follow her wherever she went. He prayed to God that she wasn't another Lisa. He doubted that he could put up with such annoyance once more. But, if she was a businesswoman with power, she probably wasn't going to be miss nicey nice. Hopefully.

She worked just down the street from Trump Towers. Her company was called Caligo Sese. What the hell that meant, he had no idea. It was an international clothing company though, but he bet that she did other, less publicized things as well. ((Do my other readers, whom have read perhaps Artemis Fowl and the Green Lake Vigilantes or even **Caligo Sese **notice that I like to repeat names and character?))

As the subway screeched to a halt, Jackson stood to exit. The doors had just opened when he was pushed out of the way by some kid with headphones. He bit his lip and muttered nonverbally to himself. He hated people.

He had his suitcase with him. He was, at the moment, heading towards the Hotel in which he would stay in for the next eight, possibly more, weeks. He was quite glad to see he was right in the city. There was always so much crime in a big city. It was always so easy to get away with just about anything.

What he was disappointed to see was that in the room right next door, there was actually someone staying there. He usually liked his privacy to be very private. Everyone knows that the walls of a hotel room are paper-thin. At least there was a balcony though. He could make his phone calls there if need be.

Jackson unpacked all of his things with VH1 blaring. He couldn't hear what disturbing actions were going on in the room next door. Only the thumping of what he assumed was the headboard. He twitched at the thought. He didn't have a wide assortment of clothing. It was mostly suits or other dressy clothes. It didn't take him very long to unpack.

The hit man walked out onto his balcony and leaned his elbows on the railing. As he predicted, his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Rippner," it was Tyran, "are you in the city? I can hear tons of cars."

"Yes, sir, I am. I'm on the balcony, looking out over the city. I think I'm going to enjoy this job," he said, his voice still very raspy.

"Don't get too comfortable. Remember what you have at stake here. Anyhow, just received word that Orestes has left his office and is heading out for dinner at the famous Chinese place. You know the one I'm talking about?" Jackson nodded, though Tyran could not see that.

"I do."

"I've called ahead. You have reservations for eight thirty. I suggest you leave now to make your engagement," Tyran disconnected, and then Jackson followed, flipping his phone shut. It was about seven fifty. He supposed that the traffic was going to take him a while to get there.

Jackson grabbed his suit jacket and his wallet. He turned the TV down, but kept it on. Better to make his neighbors think he was in his room. Much to his enjoyment, the room next door was silent now. He walked out and shut his door, heading for the elevator. In the taxi over, he would have to start thinking of his plan of attack.

* * *

t.b.p.: I originally wasn't much of a Red Eye fan, but after I watched it, I did enjoy it. And as stated, I'm a Max Kasch fan. He's the only actual reason that I had even watched it in the first place. Anyhow, I hoped you liked it. **Please **review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bullet Between the Eyes

Summary: So I might just be a Max Kasch fan. And he played the Headphone Kid. And I love him. So I've been forced by my obsessive stalker side of my brain to write my version of a sequel. And Headphone boy will star, just no longer as Headphone boy…

Jackson has moved on after his failed mission with Lisa. He is now in New York and after a highclass businesswoman. Will anyone be around to stop him? Will she have a nice collection of sharpened pens waiting for him?? Read and Find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but my own character, Trinity Orestes.

* * *

"Reservations?" A lovely Chinese woman whom spoke perfect English with just a hint of an accent asked. 

"Rippner," he said smiling.

"Oh sir, are you alright?" She asked, referring to his voice.

"Just came out of surgery. Cancer," he said and shrugged. She nodded.

"Yes of course, I'm so sorry. I'll seat you," she grabbed a gold trimmed menu and started to walk from behind her hostess counter. He followed after her with his hands in his pockets. They walked back to a separate dinning room that appeared to be for the higher paying customers.

At a large dining table not even five feet from him was a groups of men, and one woman, in suits. He sat down with his back to the group. His seat, conveniently enough, was very close to the only woman's. He would be able to listen in, very casually, and not even be caught.

A waitress approached him, asking him what he wanted to drink. He pointed to the green tea on the menu. She nodded and walked away. He sat back and listened in on the business group. To his dismay, the conversation seemed to be very boring and technical.

"Stocks are up for us. I doubt I've ever felt so successful. And my wife loves it. I just sent her away with the gardener down to Hawaii," an older man laughed. Some others laughed with him.

"I love how you just let your wife have as many affairs as she wants on your dime," a younger man, at least, younger than the one whom had previously spoke, chuckled.

"Hey, if she files for divorce, I have proof and she doesn't get any of my money. So she can just go head! I want to see her face when she realizes she gets nada of my money," he took a sip of his whiskey.

"What number are you on? Three? Four?" Another voice, still male, asked.

"Five! Can you believe it? I can't. You would think that one of them would just give up on my money when they divorce me. I'm sure, eventually, one will just stay and enjoy the rich life permanently. Isn't that what all women are after? Isn't it, Orestes?" The older man's voice was very cocky as he spoke.

"If you mean wealth," Jackson's target said coolly," then yes. If you mean a free ride—only America's white trash. Some of us enjoy a challenge and work for ourselves. But men are the exact same way. I've met my share of freeloaders." He could hear her take a sip of whatever she had. Her back was to him though, he couldn't see.

"I can imagine," the older man said lightly, "with your company being so up and coming."

"Yes, Crane, my company **is **doing very well." She said nothing more. She said no insult to him; she said no compliment to her own success. She just confirmed a fact. Jackson's impression—rather secretive.

"Robert, how are things going down on your end?"

"Oh fine," the younger man stated, "you know how we had suddenly started climbing? Well, we're no longer heading up so rapidly. We're still going pretty good though, just a less steep slope now."

"That's good, that's very good. You're a relatively new company, many times, after your rapid climb, you'll **drop.** A slow is better than that by far," the one called Crane chuckled.

There was silence after that. A few waiters came with the group's food. From what Jackson could see, it was mostly types of chicken, although there was a shrimp platter. He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that a plat of Sweet and Sour chicken went to Miss Orestes.

"So, Trinity, how is your foreign business going?" Crane asked.

"Fine. Don't waste your breath asking me any details. I will never let you into my personal life or my business life. What is not public is none of your concern," she snapped.

_She is most certainly not a Lisa. _

"Why do you continue to come out with us?" Crane said sharply.

"Why do you continuously invite me? I'm here for the same reasons you are—finding information out on my opponents. There is a very definite difference though. You volunteer your information, and I do not," Trinity Orestes stood abruptly, knocking a waitress into Jackson. She spilled his Green Tea all over his suit.

The businesswoman said no apology as she briskly left the dinner. Jackson got his first good look at his target. She was pretty. Very pretty. She had platinum blonde hair, that looked natural as well, with pale skin. She was in a black suit with black heels, and she walked out of the restaurant looking completely comfortable in it.

Now that he had Greet Tea all over himself, he had a legitimate excuse to leave without the remaining members of the group becoming suspicious (though he was very sure that they were the ones whom had hired him.) He stood, left money for his drink, and walked out to attempt to follow after the woman.

* * *

**t.b.p.: **bwahaha. As I was writing this chapter, I saw that I had people clicking already! I was a very, very happy author. I'm enjoying writing this! I'll probably write this for a few more days, get bored, and take forever to update. Just like my others. Did any of my readers notice? Trinity is from my Reapers' Bodyguard, and Caligo Sese is the title of one of my other stories and also the nickname for a character. Thanks for reading! Please, **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bullet Between the Eyes

Summary: So I might just be a Max Kasch fan. And he played the Headphone Kid. And I love him. So I've been forced by my obsessive stalker side of my brain to write my version of a sequel. And Headphone boy will star, just no longer as Headphone boy…

Jackson has moved on after his failed mission with Lisa. He is now in New York and after a highclass businesswoman. Will anyone be around to stop him? Will she have a nice collection of sharpened pens waiting for him?? Read and Find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but my own character, Trinity Orestes.

* * *

His jacket was dark, so the Green Tea wasn't very visible, especially not at night. Much to his luck, he saw that Miss Orestes had not called for a taxi. She continued walking with her black Coach purse on her shoulder. The vibe she was sending off was one of definite 'if you look at me wrong you will turn into stone.' How very **unlike** his last target. They were now directly in Times Square. She turned and went down stairs to the subway system. From her back pocket, she pulled the yellow metro card. Jackson followed suit and pulled his own card from… his suit. 

He stayed a safe distance behind her, even though she seemed to pay very little attention to her surroundings. She stepped onto the C line subway. Jackson jumped in, right before it closed. It forced him to stand next to his target. He found himself watching he from the corner of his eye. She **did **notice that. Trinity glared at him sharply. He quickly turned to stare straight ahead.

She moved to the side at the next stop, before the subway stopped, to let the departing passengers off. As soon as they were off, she took a now empty seat. Jackson could only assume that her stop was going to be a while. And it was. Her stop was a Battery Park stop. The last stop the C Line made. She exited and moved out and above ground with the same brisk pace she had entered on.

He followed once more. At night, Battery Park wasn't very much filled. Something he would have preferred to be opposite. He hadn't realized that. He continued to follow the sound of clicking heels all the way to the apartment complexes. They were built in a Victorian fashion (actually, he was pretty sure they were built during that Period) and looked very expensive. If she was living there, they probably were. He turned a corner and frowned. He had lost her.

"Are you lost?" Jackson looked to his right. Trinity was standing in a doorway. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Yes. I'm in visiting my sister. She said she lived on the ninth floor of either 1068 or 1066. I can't remember which," Jackson lied. Trinity lived in 1066. It was the building she was standing in.

"It must be 1066—this one. 1068 only has seven levels," she stated uncaringly. She walked completely inside then, leaving him alone. He walked up and in, taking the elevator up to the ninth floor. As he opened the door into the ninth floor apartment sections, h heard heels start moving once again. She had been watching him to see if he actually stopped on the ninth floor. Jackson chuckled to himself; she had known the entire time that he had been around. He wasn't as invisible to her as he had originally thought.

* * *

_Crane is a bastard, _Trinity thought angrily as she opened the door to her own apartment, _and nothing else. He is a filthy, very disgustingly filthy, rich bastard whom is after nothing but money. I, at least, am after the feeling of accomplishment. He could want nothing more than to conquer the business world. I only take those whom stand in my way. _

She slammed her door shut and nearly kicked her well-groomed black cat. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry!" She scooped up her feline friend, his name was Nyx, and rubbed him behind his ear. "You know how I am when I come home from work…" She carried him into her marble kitchen and placed him on the counter. She washed out his food bowl and refilled it with food and water.

She was very much a loner. She trusted no one. She wouldn't even get herself a cook, like many rich women did, as she was too suspicious of someone in her home. She had great security measures in her home. There was no way for an intruder to get in, unless she invited them in. And there was no way one was able to trick her into that.

Trinity flipped on the news and walked towards the back, to where her bedroom was, taking off her suit jacket as she went. She turned on the hot water in the shower and started to strip out of her work clothes.

* * *

About a half hour later, the businesswoman was making herself dinner in her kitchen. She invested well in instant dinners. She couldn't cook very well herself. Since she ate out most of the time, or in the office, she never bothered to learn. She would probably burn her house down if she did anyhow. 

Something else she invested in was wine. She was a very big fan of red wine. She had at least a glass with every dinner at home. As her popcorn chicken sizzled in the oven, and as she mixed together her own Caesar salad, she had a glass. As soon as the alcoholic liquid touched her lips, she instantly felt much less stressed out. Thank God for the Romans. What would she do if they hadn't popularized the drink? Consume Vodka instead. Blah. Preposterous.

When her entire meal was finished, she placed it on the glass table that sit next to the glass door, leading to the balcony. She sat in a white cami and pair of Victoria Secret sweat pant-capries. She didn't look very professional at all. She was still young though. She would enjoy her youth while she still had it. And with the way she was going, she had maybe three years to be young. After that, she was the bitchy businesswoman everyone hated. She would hang on as long as she could.

* * *

**t.b.p.: **hey there, that's right, I updated. I told you-- I'll be interested in this, and then I'll get bored, and then I'll take forever. Soooo, for the very first reviewer...

Thank you **Alison**, for reviewing!!! You will go on my list of people to remember, cause you were the first one to review!

Everyone else... **Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bullet Between the Eyes

Rating: T probably will not change

Summary: So I might just be a Max Kasch fan. And he played the Headphone Kid. And I love him. So I've been forced by my obsessive stalker side of my brain to write my version of a sequel. And Headphone boy will star, just no longer as Headphone boy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but my own character, Trinity Orestes.

* * *

A certain kid, well, not so much a kid as a guy who could pass for a kid, stepped onto the subway. It such a big city, it was easy for him to be pushed in with the partying crowd… which was exactly why **he** had been chosen for the job. Even his target didn't notice him as they pushed past each other just one moment ago. He bet that Rippner was simply feeling too confident to believe such a simpleton would scramble his plans. 

He shouldn't even be there at all though. If his father hadn't been in the same organization, the kid barely twenty-two probably wouldn't have been chosen to be lookout. His mother, back in Florida, was definitely not thrilled. It didn't matter. He probably wouldn't have gotten to go to New York City if it weren't for that fact.

He should be lucky that he had been on that particular flight, he thought to himself, headphones blaring. It was really the deciding factor on whether or not he would get the job. He had been witness to everything on the plane, though he hadn't known what was happening at the moment, and thus already saw how Rippner operated. Jackson Thomas Rippner was a very good actor. He seemed like a very nice guy until there was something he wanted. Then he was a demon.

But the kid knew that. After all, it was his pen, which ended up in Jackson's throat. The Headphone Boy chuckled to himself at the irony of it all. He never thought his favorite Frankenstein pen would have landed him a very important position. As the train stopped, he stood, ready to go grab something to eat.

* * *

He returned to his hotel room barely a half hour later. He was surprised to see that it took Rippner that long to get to their hotel. Of course, he had to find the hotel on his own; where as the one spying on him had been given very clear directions to the place. He assumed that must have been the trouble. 

They both headed to the elevators at that moment, and the kid went up with Rippner, but exited a floor early. He even pulled his key out to make it appear his room was down there. Jackson obviously was not very suspicious. Perfect.

He headed towards the door on the other side of the hallway—the staircase. He sprint up the stairs and ended up at the next floor's door in seconds. He glanced out of the glass and saw that Rippner was just going into his room. As soon as his door shut, the kid opened the stair door and went to his own room, right next to his target.

He unlocked his door and quickly entered. He took off his coat and tossed it onto a chair, walking to the bed. He leaned forward and grabbed the baseboard, shaking it harshly, causing the headboard to his against the wall. He smirked when he heard Jackson crank up the volume on his television. Almost ten minutes later, while the kid was digging through his McDonalds bag, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He wiped his hand on his jeans and grabbed it, flipping it open. "Max here."

"Donovan?"

"Yes sir?" He recognized the voice of the man he was supposed to be reporting to while following the target.

"Is the room secure?" Max walked to the balcony door and moved the curtain lightly to the side. He could see Rippner just reentering the room. After he was sure the door was shut, he walked out onto the balcony.

"It is now sir," he replied, a smirk on his face. He leaned forward and put his elbows against the cold metal railing.

"Have you found the target?"

"Yup, checked in and everything," Max stated and flicked a lady bug that was crawling towards him off of the metal.

"Has he left his room yet?"

"No, but shortly, I'm betting," he was thoroughly enjoying talking in code, and not mentioning any pronouns.

"You don't have to follow him this evening. Enjoy the city. You're going to be on duty twenty four hours a day, starting tomorrow, for the next eight weeks of your life. You understand me?"

"Yes I do," he said cheerfully and stood straight again. He turned around and leaned lightly against the railing.

"Good. Check in no later then six a.m. If you do not, we are going to assume something has interfered, and you will be replaced immediately. Better set your alarm," the voice on the other end finished and then the line went dead.

"Love you too," he said and then snapped his phone shut. Max took only about two steps and reached his door, pulling it open.

He immediately noticed that the television had been turned down, but was still on, and that there seemed to be no movement. Rippner has, obviously, already left his room. Well, he had the option to do whatever he wanted to now. A smirk planted on his face, Max reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it to admire the sleek, black credit card inside. And whatever he wanted to do would not be on his bill.

* * *

**t.b.p.: **_so, in fact, I have had this chapter planned out for like at least a month. I just never got around to doing something with it. So, with a day off from school, I took some time out and started writing again. Really, I only did it because I found I had been added to a C2 community, and I was pretty excited. So, not wanting to be taken off for inactivity, I updated. Hopefully, it will not take me quite so long next time. _

**Lizzie: **_I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there is a good chance that Lisa will not be in this. I was not entirely a fan of hers, and this is mostly centered around Jackson and now Headphone boy, known as Max Donovan. There is a reason he is in it, other than my Max Kasch fandom._

**CrimsonLucidity:**_So, I'm going to say thanks for the review, but I'm not really sure if you just did it out of pity or what... but thanks anyhow I suppose. As I said, I get bored, and you said you can relate. I just have to have something sparking in interest... speaking of which..._

Do you guys wanna know why I was so compelled to update another chapter? I'm in mock trail, and part of it deals with Jack the Ripper. So, while I was on the stand, I was thinking... if someone asked me why my childhood hero was JtRipp06, I was going to say... Cilian Murphy played Jackson Rippner in Red Eye! I love Cillian! And that, my friends, is why I decided to update.

Thanks for reading, and please,

REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Bullet Between the Eyes

Rating: T (probably will not change)

Summary: So I might just be a Max Kasch fan. And he played the Headphone Kid. And I love him. So I've been forced by my obsessive stalker side of my brain to write my version of a sequel. And Headphone boy will star, just no longer as Headphone boy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but my own character, Trinity Orestes.

* * *

Jackson walked back and forth across the building's hallway. He was still in the apartment complex that belonged to his target. He was simply waiting so that the businesswoman would not spot him leaving, in case she was still watching. She probably wasn't, he guessed, but caution wasn't a bad thing. It had been at least a half hour since her front door had clicked shut. Time for him to leave.

He paced down the length of the hallway one last time before making his way back to the elevator. Once he stepped into the golden contraption, he pressed the engraved button for the ground floor. He traveled downwards and exited the building soon after. He chuckled to himself as he felt the crisp air on his skin. He remembered doing almost the same exact thing with little Miss Lisa: following her home and watching her for house.

Rippner jogged over to the building across the street from Orestes's apartment complex. It was quite a bit smaller, and, as the woman had stated once she had caught him earlier, was a few floors less than her own building. It also had a prime set up for a stakeout position. This had already been predetermined, however, by someone else in his organization. They had even taken the liberty of preparing a telescope for _stargazing._

Jackson had a slight smirk on his lips as he bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time, until he reached the rooftop. A key was also in place already. As he opened the door and locked it behind him, he wondered how long until someone reported him for a peeping tom. It didn't matter. He would be long gone before anyone, commoner or police, could catch him.

Sighing, he dropped into a lawn chair set up for him and uncovered a large object next to him. Yup. The telescope. He was, however, a bit irritated to find that whoever delivered the scientific object had not bothered to position it for him. It was facing Orestes's building, but he was forced to search out her apartment on his own. He placed his eye to the looking glass and started sifting through the tenets.

The first scene he spied was that of one most men would have lingered on—a young woman undressing. Jackson, of course, was much too professional for such a thing. He continued on to find that most of the viewable occupants of the complex were doing the same thing: paperwork. How boring. He hoped his own target would not be so dull.

She was. Trinity Orestes lived in the penthouse apartment, how _terribly_ surprising. She was sitting at her kitchen table in what appeared to be sweatpants and a cami, watching the news over dinner. She was alone, other than a black cat sitting on the chair across from her. She had a collection of papers next to her plate. Yes. Paperwork.

Lisa didn't have a cat, Rippner recalled, but she way always on the phone. She would be getting phone calls at one o'clock in the morning. She was always pick up and answer with a cheerful tone. Orestes didn't seem like such a kind-hearted woman. His proof came shortly after the thought had occurred to him.

Her cell phone rang and she immediately grabbed hold of it. Jackson obviously couldn't hear what she was saying, but it wasn't hard to make out the fact that she was not happy with whoever was on the other line. She jumped up and immediately started pacing back and forth, waving her hand, even though no one was around to see the gesture. Well, no one other than Rippner. Either way, he assumed it was business matters. He doubted that she had many close friends who would call her and allow her to react in such a manner.

He reclined a bit in his chair, lounging about as he watched her argue with amusment. How very different from his last target. Betting that his night was going to be a long one, Jackson allowed himself to release a premature yawn. At least it wasn't terribly cold out. It was chilly, yes, but not cold. It was very comfortable, in his opinion. Much nicer than the Florida weather, and the complete opposite of a Texan night.

* * *

Three hours. Three long, God forsaken hours. Miss Orestes was on her platinum cell phone for three hours. Not once did she hang up or even switch lines. Jackson wondered very much how long her battery lasted. He was quite relived when he saw her finally disconnect and pick up a pillow from her couch. He laughed to himself when she whipped it at her sliding glass door. Did the business of a high class clothing line always create that much stress? 

As he was getting ready to leave, as Orestes did not appear to be escaping any time soon, Rippner started to wonder to himself. What exactly was she doing that was making the other businessmen sweat? He couldn't imagine that those in the Chinese Restaurant with her were in the same line of business. If he was unable to dig up anything else on her, he was going to just have to see what those men all had in common. He did like to know what kind of person he was dealing with before making any moves… or mistakes.

Replacing the cover to the telescope, Jackson forced himself to stand and stretch. He recorded all of the night's events mentally before exited the rooftops. Being someone with a photographic memory, remembering certain things was not hard. Plus, very little had happened anyhow. He prayed to God that things picked up and he wouldn't be bored out of his mind.

He took the stairs once more, this time to leave the area for the night. He needed to get some sleep before he took the next step in his plan. Especially since research was probably even more boring that sitting on look out. He quickly walked the length of the street, wanting to get out of the area as quick as possible, and headed back to the subway system to get back to his hotel room.

It hadn't yet occurred to Jackson Rippner that perhaps things were going a bit too smoothly.

* * *

**t.b.p.: **_soooo I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I started writing it in school but finished it while I was skipping today XP. I tried to take some of the comments to heart and attempted to lengthen it a bit more... but I know it wasn't much. What I really go off of is trying to get 1000 words per entry. So, I'm going to continue to work at it to lengthen it. There will probably be a time jump coming up in the next part or so, because I have no intention to post for each day of the six weeks. But then again, the entire Red Eye movie took place of the timeline of a few hours... so I think my time jumps are acceptable._

**White Angel Wings: **_Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it and that you are alright with it not being a J/L plot line._

**ILoveJackson0591: **_Hey, that's okay! I understand how that is; I rarely ever comment on the stories I actually read. I know, he did deserve a name. Making one up wasn't fun. I even just went with Max cause that is the actors name and all... Blah, a name should have been given. Maybe people wouldn't be as confused that I am talking about the one labled as Headphone boy then..._

_and finally_

**FalconHorror: **_Thank you so much for your review. I have had people try to do what you did, critism wise, and just be plain offensive. You managed to avoid insulting me while giving me very helpful advice. As I said, I tried to lengthen the chapter, but it didnt't come out to well... I will continue to attempt to write more per entry, and I'm very glad that you like my character in all of her snobbiness, coldness, and just plain bitchiness. My OC's are almost never supposed to be likeable, as there are not many real people in this world who are. Now, as for the romance... there might be a BIT. But it is not even involving Jackson. He's outta the loop in this one. This is, by no means, a romance, and I could never right one, even if I could... THANK YOU AGAIN. Your review was probably one of the best I have ever received, thank you._

Please, everyone else, REVIEW to see your name here!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Bullet Between the Eyes

Rating: T (probably will not change)

Summary: So I might just be a Max Kasch fan. And he played the Headphone Kid. And I love him. So I've been forced by the obsessive stalker side of my brain to write my version of a sequel. And Headphone boy will star, just no longer as Headphone boy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but my own character, Trinity Orestes

* * *

A loud buzzer sounded, causing a groan to come from the young woman's chest. She pulled her hand out from under her pillow and slammed her palm down on the snooze button. The buzzing stopped for a moment. Trinity rolled over and covered her eyes with an arm. She had ended up on the phone for most of the night. It had been one call after another. It was no wonder that her father killed himself. Stress was inevitable and relaxation impossible.

She had started to doze off again when her alarm clock went off once more. She sat up this time, shutting off her alarm for good as she did. Five thirty a.m. She had allowed herself to sleep in. Trinity slid from her covers and went to start her morning routine, starting with a shower.

A half hour later, she was in her kitchen, dressed in a pantsuit with a silky white blouse, and feeding her cat. She would be joining the morning rush into Times Square in less than fifteen minutes. At the same time she did every other day.

Trinity locked her penthouse apartment door and pressed her thumb against the elevator button.

It stopped at the eighth floor and a group of men entered. One even greeted her by name, but they were careful not to touch the only woman around; she was known for her dislike of physical contact and many of them had learned that the hard way. Trinity exited the building and made her way to the subway. It was a very cold and windy morning. Ocean spray was being spread everywhere, and those in business suits were trying their best to keep the salt away. It was, needless to say, a massive rush to get underground.

Trinity pushed her way on to the C Line train and found an empty seat. Twenty minutes later, the train reached the Time's Square stop and she stood once more. She left the subway station. She would walk from there to her building. It was how she managed to stay in shape.

She turned a corner to her office building.

"Good morning Miss Orestes," a brunette girl working as a secretary and hostess at the front desk said cheerfully, her high pitched voice ringing throughout the entry hall. Suddenly, everyone became much tenser when they heard her voice. Everyone would stay stiff and silent while the President was around.

"Just because it's morning doesn't mean it's good," Trinity stated coldly. She noted how the girl had to place a forced smile on her lips to stop from pouting. She said nothing else but waved at a few workers in an elevator to hold it open for her.

Her office occupied almost an entire floor, and the only other office was the small area in which her private secretary worked. That was the area meeting the elevator. Both were empty for the moment, as Trinity did not require the older woman to be there for another hour. It allowed her to get some private work done.

She pulled her necklace over her head and grabbed the charm at the end of it. It was actually a micro chip which doubled as her key. Trinity entered her office, shut the door behind her, and walked to her desk. She dropped her bag on her leather chair and dialed her voicemail box number, putting it on speakerphone.

_You have two new messages. First unheard message…_

"_Orestes, it's Crane. Sorry to see you leave so early from dinner…"_—Trinity chuckled lowly at the sarcasm in his voice—_"…because I didn't get to tell you my proposition." _

She stopped chuckling abruptly and listened intently.

"_If your deal doesn't fall through, --oh yes I know all about your deal-- if it doesn't fall through, I'm willing to split the cost of paying straight cash if I can get in on—"_

"Go fuck yourself," Trinity muttered and pressed the number seven, erasing the message. The automated voice moved on.

"_Trinity," _a voice started. She recognized it as the voice of a business companion, _"I'm sorry to tell you this, but it didn't happen. What you supplied to us wasn't enough. Either you do more to impress us, or you're out of support. You'll be paying for the rest if you have nothing else. We'll be in touch."_

The voice cut off and the automated voice continued. _You have no unheard messages…_She pressed the speaker phone button once more and placed her hand to her temple. Things were about to become much more stressful for her.

* * *

"Do you think she will go for it?"

"Well, she'll have to, won't she? I mean, she can't have anything more to show for. My source inside tells me that unless she can come up with something absolutely amazing in the next eight weeks, she's done for," Crane said and twisted back around to face his advisors.

"Sir, no disrespect, but, she's surprised us before," the other male's voice was slightly quivering.

"She's already used up her beginner's luck. It was just because she was a fresh mind for that company. Two years has made her cold. She's just like the rest of us now," Crane chuckled and tapped his fingers against his desk.

"If you say so, sir," his advisor turned and exited the room quickly, leaving the businessman alone and smiling smugly to himself.

"Yes, I do say so. It's only a matter of time."

* * *

**t.b.p.: _okay, so I know my chapters are short... FalconHorror had improved it by merging this chapter and the next chapter... But I was just unable to keep it that way, as it sort of throws off all of the chapters to follow. You'll see what I mean once I actually get more up. I also know that most of this probably is seeming slow and has nothing to do with the story, but it does. Just trust me on that._**

**White Angel Wings: **_Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad that you are such a devoted reader!! _


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Bullet Between the Eyes

Rating: T (probably will not change)

Summary: So I might just be a Max Kasch fan. And he played the Headphone Kid. And I love him. So I've been forced by the obsessive stalker side of my brain to write my version of a sequel. And Headphone boy will star, just no longer as Headphone boy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone but my own character, Trinity Orestes

* * *

Rippner was sitting on his balcony sipping coffee and browsing the Internet, when he heard his alarm ringing inside. He had been awake much earlier, but had forgotten to shut it off. Sighing, he placed his laptop on a small iron table and stood to head back in. Jackson slid his door open and went to his bedside. He turned the buzzer off and then walked around his bed to the coffee pot sitting on the small counter next to the sink. There was only about one cup left. He had been up for a long time—he had originally made a full pot. 

After numerous attempts, he had failed to receive a decent Internet connection in his room or his balcony. He decided that if he wanted to continue his research, he would have to trek down to an Internet café. Thankfully, there was one just down the street; he had noticed it the previous night as he was walking by. He poured himself the remaining bit of coffee before heading back to the balcony to shut down his computer.

He easily blended in with the crowd. He looked like every other business man—dressed nicely with a computer bag on his shoulder. Jackson pulled open the door and entered. It was still very early and the place was deserted. He gave a charming smile to the young girl working at the register and she smiled back. He always appeared to be such a nice guy. Rippner shrugged and slid into a booth, opening up his laptop.

Jackson went to the register while his computer was booting up.

"Can I get you something?" she asked with the high-pitched voice of a teenage girl.

"Coffee, dark, and a cinnamon raisin bagel, please," he responded softly, knowing that it strained his vocal chords considerably less if he spoke quietly.

"Sure thing! Crème cheese for your bagel?" she asked, apparently happy that Jackson was giving her something to do.

"Oh yes, of course," he said, smiling. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his black leather wallet, which had the initials _J.R. _and just so happened to be stolen.

"Your total comes to four dollars and eighty-seven cents." She printed out his receipt after he handed her a five and then returned his change. "I can bring your food over to you when it's ready. I have to make an entire batch of coffee, as you're the first one to buy this morning."

"Alright, then." Rippner nodded and turned back towards his computer. He could feel the girl's eyes on his back as he did so. He paid no mind and returned to his laptop.

A few minutes later, the girl walked up and placed a tray on his table.

"Here you go sir! Just tell me if there's anything else you need," she said.

"Thank you very much. I noticed that you aren't wearing a name tag," he said casually, still smiling.

"Oh, yeah, well I'm actually pretty new to this place," she said and waved her hands to indicate the café, "my name tag just hasn't come in yet. My name's Andie," the girl, who now had a name to her face, said and shrugged.

"Pleasure to meet you Andie," he extended a hand towards her, "I'm Jackson. You'll probably see me in here a lot over the next few weeks." He could see that he had made her uneasy, but she still took his hand anyhow. "Oh—I mean—my hotel doesn't have very good connection, and I'm just about a block from here."

Andie smiled and nodded, walking away.

Soon, he was looking at the homepage of one of the most confidential government servers on the screen. It was the largest compilation of information in the nation, and it contained every news article ever published on reference at the click of a button… assuming you were able to get access.

Jackson Rippner was one of the few people who _did_ have access.

It took him about all of ten minutes to get past all of the firewalls and security. Once he was in, it was easy navigation. There was even a search engine. He typed in his target's name. Hopefully, as she was a successful businesswoman, there would be a great deal of information on her.

Or so he thought.

There was _not_ very much material on the woman. The little that was available extended to the previous four years. That appeared to be when she took over the company. Before that publicity, Trinity Orestes did not exist… there was not even a birth certificate for her.

He would have to do a bit more research on that... but he needed to use his time wisely now. He clicked a link at the top of the search results and was redirected to a series of articles.

_Clothing Company In Shambles:_

International clothing line in Financial Crisis. Designers inside have been selling out to the competition. Over all revenue has dropped significantly, leading everyone else to question the future of the century old company…

Model Sues Failing Cooperation

After having serious allergic reaction to a red dye while on the runway and forming a large rash—putting her out of commission for some time, an Italian model is suing for a few million dollars. This has sparked a chain reaction with other contracted models with in the company…

Many of the articles referred to a similar story. It seemed that the first two years of Trinity's reign over Caligo had been filled with financial chaos and instability. He knew, however, that her business was now incredibly successful. How was it that she, at the age of twenty-four, with barely any experience and no allies, had been able to turn a failing business into a worthy competitor in its field?

Something was _not _right.

* * *

**_t.b.p. Alrighty two chapters up. Both of these have also been Beta-ed and edited XP by FalconHorror once more. I actually had to add back in some stuff that had been taken out-- trust me when I say that everything is in there for a reason. Welp, please review!_**


End file.
